Sailor Shantae
by Johnsonsam
Summary: Nega- Shantae is back and this time she means buisness. So much so that Shantae can't do this on her. The only help that she can get is two Sailor Scouts.
1. Sailor Shantae

It all started as a nice and quiet night in Scuttle town. And Shantae was snoring away. Until a large kaboom hit almost her house.

What was that? Shantae asked. She went outside to find an black short haired girl and a little pink haired girl right next to her. I better take them inside, she said. As soon as she got them inside the house, Shantae went to get help. Hey Sky, she said. This better be important, Sky said. Do you know what time it is?

Look Sky, I need your help with something, Shantae said. Then she showed her the girls. I want you see if their dead or not. Ok, Sky said. Hmm, their just unconscious. But I do sense a great of danger coming.

Like what? Shantae asked. I can't say for sure, Sky said. But be prepared. Then Sky disappeared into a puff of smoke. Where do the puff of smoke come from? She asked. Oh well. When Shantae turned around she saw the waking up. Where are we? The pink haired girl asked. Beats me, the other one said. Then they saw Shantae. Take this, the pink haired girl said. Wait, the other girl said. It seems to look very different from the other one. What other one? Shantae asked. Sorry, she said. My name is Hotaru Tomoe and this is Chibiusa and we part of a group that defines earth called the sailor senchi. And I'm Shantae, Shantae said. Now can you girls care to explain what happened.

Well, Hotaru said. All that I can remember is we were fighting someone that looks just like you. Yeah, but with red hair and... Please don't tell me who I think it is, Shantae said. And had yellow eyes, Hotaru said. And it is, Shantae said. God damitt, she mumbled. I think I know who your talking about. Really? Chibiusa asked. How? Her name is Naga- Shantae, she said. She was made from all the dark magic that was in me, it's a long story. All that it matters is that if Nega was back out, I know it can't be good. We are looking for her tomorrow and we would not rest until she is defeated.

meanwhile in a castle*

Nega- Shantae was watching them from a crystal ball. She laughed. Well, will see who gets defeated first, she said.Jadeite. Yes you're highness? He asked. I've got the feeling that a little pest is going to get in our way for tomorrow's plans, I need you to get rid of her, Nega Shantae. Trust me you're royalness, I've got just the thing to do the trick.

 **What do you think of this story so far? Let me know in the comments.**


	2. The bracelet

On the next day, Shantae and the rest of the gang went to Sky's place to tell her the whole thing. Oh shit, Sky said. That doesn't sound good.

What should we do Sky? Shantae asked. Now's that the million dollar question, Sky said. I'll let you guys know. Then Rottytops came into the room and showed everyone her new bracelet. Hi guys, she said. Wow Rotty, where did you get something like that? Shantae asked.

It's just from that store that just opened up today, Rottytops said. That's weird, Shantae said. The mayor would usually promote the store so much, what happened? Rottytops just shuged her arms and said I don't know.

Something must be up, Hotaru said. Let's go. Then the three girls went uptown to see what's going on. Step right up and drench yourself in our 90% off deal on all of our bracelets, store owner said. You look like you can use one of my bracelets. Thanks but, Shantae said. But the man didn't let her finish as he gave her the bracelet and said here you go and gave her the boot.

It's closing time, the man said. Then everybody got out of the store. As soon as the owner lock up the gates, the man relived himself to be Jadite in disguise. Foolish humans, he said. Now I must tell the mistress that everything is going according to plain. He told Nega-Shantae everything. Perfect, you trick them all into buying such useless items to suck out the energy. And I've got the pest the bracelet too, Jadite said.

WHAT!?! She screamed. I DIDN'T GAVE YOU THE ORDER TO DO THAT. THE MONSTER THAT I MADE YOU SHOULD DO THE TRICK. NOW DO US BOTH A FAVOR AND DO YOUR JOB RIGHT!!! Then she slammed the phone down. Can't that man do something right? She asked.

You heard her, Jadite said. Oh yes, the monster said. I'll rip that girls head off and use it as a piggy bank. Then she went off to Shantae's lighthouse.

Later that night*

Shantae studied the bracelet to see if something's wrong. Until the monster came into the house. Who are you? She asked. It doesn't matter, the monster said. What it does matter is I'm going to kill you by the order of Nega. That seems right, Shantae said. Let's go girls. Then the girls went ahead and started to attack. The monster gave them a beat down. The bracelet lets me read your mind so I can make my move before make yours, the monster said.

Then Rottytops came in and slammed the door on the monster. Hi guys, she said. Then Chibiusa made her move saying Pink Sugar attack which left the monster turned into dust. Darn those brats, Jadite said. I'll get you next time Shantae. Just you wait. What was that for? Rottytops asked. I don't know but she says she was working for Nega, Shantae said. Maybe that'll be a clue to where she's at. We'll have to keep an eye out for her.


End file.
